Finding Home
by suzukatheancient
Summary: [W Juliet] What happens when fate finally wins over true live?ItoMako and other couples
1. Returning to the past

Disclaimer: I'm not Emura, but I wish I was.

**Finding Home**

It had been seven years since she had left Japan. Ito Miura, 25 years old, had begun a new life, in which no one knew her. For all purposes she did not exist. She had become someone new. She was Aine Yuko, the international singer and world renowned model. She would have done anything to protect Makoto from his family's grip on his future, and she had. She singed a contract with Masumi and Risa Narita that she would not be in any form of contact with Makoto. If she breached the contract, the acting troupe that Makoto was a part of would release Makoto from his contract and fire him. To Ito this was worse than death. Makoto had sought to protect her, but in the end it had been Ito who had saved him.

Now Ito was returning to Japan. Neither Tatsuyoshi, Ryuya, nor Yuto knew what had happened to her. As for her father Gorou Miura, he was aware that she had left because of the contract. Ito's shame for her betrayal of the promise she had made to her mother Satsuki bore a heavy burden on her shoulders every moment. But the greatest pain that she felt was for Makoto. Though there struggle, they had become so much more than any word could label them as. She had promised him that they would run and elope if they were ever found out, but that hadn't been the reality. Only one week had remained until Makoto's two year trail as a woman was to end, and Takayo Iizuka, Takashi Iizuka, Yutaka Sakamoto, Kouhei Takada and Toki Misao had brought an end to everything.

Ito stepped off of the plane and walked over to her black Subaru and drove off to the apartment that she had acquired in Tokyo. As she drove the neon lights flashed and she caught sight of the billboard for her concert at Tokyo dome.

Ito arrived at her apartment complex and climbed the stairs to her suite on the fifteenth floor. She opened the door and dropped her bags. Her manager Akira Toda had told her he would set everything up for her arrival. The realization that this was her permanent home dawned on her. She was alone in a faceless city. She turned on the light, but she still felt the icy loneliness that she had in the dark. She placed the bags in the bed room and took out her last picture before she had left the country. Makoto and she had gone to an amusement park as their own gender for the first and last time. Makoto had recently gotten his haircut and looked devilishly handsome, and she looked like a real woman. It was that picture that had made her choose her line of work. Although acting was her love, everyday she acted as Aine Yuko, so it her mind she was acting. Ito went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, of course the one thing that Akira had forgotten to do was bring groceries. Ito picked her purse off of the counter and walked out the door to go to a restaurant for food.

Ito stepped into the doors of the restaurant and was met with a sight that she had never imagined. Makoto was right in front of her.


	2. Is this real?

Disclaimer: If only Makoto was mine, but he is Emura's and Ito's.

Makoto Narita left the theatre. He was meeting his sisters, Sakura Sugiiyama, Akane Narita, and Tsubaki Narita. Makoto glanced at his watch and saw that he still had an hour, so he walked over to the park in front of the theatre. He sat down and closed his eyes.

The air was filled with a deafening silence. The quiet made all the thoughts in his head loud and clear enough that he could not ignore them. All of them were about one person, his love, Ito Miura. Acting and living his life with Ito was his only dream. He had to sacrifice part of his dream to make the rest true, but he had given up the only thing that mattered.

Makoto was living in Osaka and was part of the Full Moon acting troupe. He had become the head actor of the company. He remembered the say that he had found out that his father had accepted his dream. It had been a cold winter day even though it had been the summer. All he felt that day was a coldness that he could not explain. He had no idea what had compelled his family to accept him, but they had allowed him to make his own life. Unfortunately that has also been the last that he heard from Ito. He had gone to her home, but no one had answered. All day he had tried to get an answer, but it wasn't until the late twilight hours that he had heard from her. She told him that she loved him and always would and then hung up. It had been haunting and painful.

He has questioned his family and Ito's family, but they all knew nothing. Ito had simply vanished. She had abandoned him, but her still had the other half of his dream to fulfill. He used his contacts to try to find her, but all of his government and detective contacts had found nothing. Thus, he finally had to give up.

Tears streamed down his face, but he knew that he had to stronger than this. He got up and strolled towards the restaurant he was meeting his family at. He would feel great pain at this meeting having to see the happiness that his sisters had found. A young woman in her mid twenties passed by him and he felt an odd familiarity, but she was no one that he knew. Her clothes, eyes, hair, build were so familiar, but her clear status and attitude that she carried were not of the person she reminded him of. Makoto entered the restaurant and walked to his sister's and their families. The host came to seat them, but at that moment the woman he had seen earlier had come in and was staring at him with a haunted expression.


	3. Cruel Reality

Disclaimer: W Juliet will never be mine, Emura has that pleasure.

Ito woke up as the plane descended to Tokyo international airport. She looked out the window and saw the sun beginning to rise. The time was six thirty a.m. She looked to her left and saw a family laughing and talking. She had remembered a time like that in her life, but that was when her mother Satsuki was still alive.

It was funny in her dreams she always thought about what Makoto could possibly be doing in his life, but every time she dreamt about him, it never seemed right. Perhaps that was just how she wanted him to be waiting. She just wanted someone to see her for who she was and wish for her to be there. Ito got up from her seat and walked off the plane and saw Akira waiting for her.

"You! Where do get off disappearing like that? I had to explain to all the major shoots and designers that I couldn't find my client because she was feeling home sick. You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days. I never hear from you and then you just show up for rehearsals ten minutes before a concert", Akira continued with his volley of abuse but Ito just brushed him off.

Ito earnestly replied, "I have a name and it would be nice if _you_ would call me by it. I don't have to be at your beck and call, so leave things as they are and do you're job of finding me jobs and getting locations for shows. I've known you for six years now, so remember I pay for services rendered and that's it."

"I don't understand you; you use to be simple work was all you asked for. Now you don't care about anything. Your nothing but a selfish child", Akira said as he nodded his head.

"Don't assume you know me and never again call me selfish. I have sacrificed more than anyone can ever know," Ito vehemently yelled. Then, Ito punched him and walked away to luggage claim. Akira couldn't believe she had done that. She had touched his beautiful face. She would suffer for this.

Ito arrived at her apartment complex and took the elevator to the fifteenth floor. She opened the door and was taken down by caska. She was three year old German husky. Ito just laughed and closed the door behind her. She dropped her luggage and went to the phone. There was only one new call. It was from Hayate at Tokyo Dome. He had asked Yuko Aine to come an hour early for preparations for the concert tonight. Ito looked at the phone and held such contempt for that name. An identity that would always cause her to be nothing more than a person that everyone around her shaped.

Ito sat down in her kitchen and fed caska. She picked up the last picture she ahd of herself and Makoto. Makoto and she had gone to an amusement park as their own gender for the first and last time. Makoto had recently gotten his haircut and looked devilishly handsome, and she looked like a real woman. But, the picture had been taken a long time ago. That was before she had taken to her constant depressions and cutting. Her arms wore the scars of her pain. She couldn't count how many times Akira had taken her to the hospital, but that was really the only reason she kept him around. He didn't care about her, but if his "dear product" was damaged he would do anything to fix it. Ito looked out her window and saw hat the sun was high. She retreated into her bedroom and collapsed.

(next chapter: what Makoto's life actually is )


	4. Preview to makoto's life

Hey,

I'm not updating my next chapter until august first when I get back from a college tour. I have two chapters, but didn't get the chance to type, so until I'm able enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own W Juliet, tears.

Here's a taste:

Makoto scanned the room. His students came at him. Makoto stepped aside and dashed at the group. He struck all five in the chest with his palm and tossed them across the dojo floor. Masumi Narita looked on at Makoto and grinned. Risa Narita stood next to her husband and looked at her son Makoto happily that he had finally accomplished his proper goals. Makoto couldn't bear to look at his parents. He bowed to his students and dismissed them. He walked out of the dojo not sparing a glance at anyone. Makoto climbed the stairs and entered his room. He began undressing and went into the bathroom. He saw the scar on his chest; then he remembered how he had come to this place.

(I didn't want to write him failing but its important to the story).

Thanks for the reviews, Ikko-kun and I'll try to make more sense.


	5. Why it came to this

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own W Juliet, but I have read the manga up to volume seven in English and have scanlations up to volume thirteen.

Ito could not believe her eyes; Makoto had simply dismissed her as she past. The pain that she felt filled her heart with coldness. She had once told him that she could not live without him. Yet, to have him simply look to his sisters made everything seem pointless.

The evening before graduation; the drama club was to perform Romeo and Juliet. Ito and Makoto were both in the roles of their true nature. Takashi could not let Makoto win. He had one final devious plot. He had brought together toki, sakamoto, and Tsugumi in a plot. Each of the culprits had taken part in unmasking Makoto. First, Makoto's secret had been revealed tp each of the culprits. Second, Takashi had set up a surveillance system. The play's introduction had not been the music, but Makoto's true voice. Iizuka guards had dragged Makoto out in his true nature. Yuto and her father had seen Makoto and walked out. Makoto's father had simply laughed and felt proud in the fact that he had won.

Later on in the Miura household, Ryuya had accepted Makoto; he had seen the depth of Ito and Makoto's relationship. Her father locked her in her room and had bolted down the windows. Yuto had acted in anger and claimed that she had dishonored her mother, Satsuki. Ito had her heart broken. In the Narita household, Makoto's parents had welcomed him back to his family on the condition that he return and control the dojo. Makoto had fought back saying that he and Ito would elope, but his family had the power to prevent any future for them. Makoto would have sacrificed his dream so that Ito could live hers. He accepted his future; everything had been futile for the past six years. At graduation, Makoto had entered as a man. His family and Ito's family had sat as far apart as they could. At their departure, Ito had escaped from her family and approached Makoto. She begged him to forgive her; it was her duty to protect him. She had failed. Masumi, Makoto's father, ordered her to step away, but Ito refused. She gave Masumi an opportunity. She would leave Japan and break all relations with Makoto on the condition he was allowed to act. Makoto could not accept letting her lose everything; he refused to take part in any conditions. Ito's overwhelming persona overshadowed Makoto. Masumi gladly accepted her compromise. Makoto had never been more in love with her than that moment, but Ito had not known that. That night Ito informed her family; all chaos broke loose. In the madness Ito had left with her previously packed backs.

Ito then found a job in a studio. The company eventually packed up, and Ito went to Europe with the company. At first, she had simply worked as an assistant to the sound director; luck found her way. She became the singer of a new band that exploded; Ito continued on the path that the band took. However, the fame and fortune she found only increased her desperation, sadness, and pain. She could no longer live the life that she led. Akira her fellow band member had encouraged her to go out as a solo artist, and he would manage her. Of course, he suggested she revamp her image and become someone new; she became Yuko Aine. She modeled and had Akira help her so that she could get by, but it was time she returned home after living a life of chaos. After seven years, Ito returned to Japan.

Ito found a home overlooking Tokyo dome; she was far from her Osaka, where Makoto's family and Ito's family had. She began a life as Yuko and forgot her life as Ito Miura. She had found fame and wealth, but life had become empty. She lived her life from one day to the next never knowing if she would continue forward. She returned her thoughts to the demon that was before her. Akira handed over the schedule of the concert series and scheduled appearances. Ito took a quick glance and placed it on the table. She looked across the restaurant and head Makoto laugh. She could see the smiles on Risa, Akane, and Masumi. Ito could not be in their presence; she told Akira she would do her job and walked out. Makoto did not even raise a look as she passed by him. Ito got in her car and drove home to her only companion, Caska.

This is poorly written, sorry if it is too compact. I'm drawing a blank. I got back on Monday and have no idea where to go in the story. Please review and leave advice, fanfic newbie.


End file.
